Back in Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Chronology
Back in Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Chronology is a non-fiction reference book from Hasslein Books, written by Greg Mitchell and Rich Handley. It was released in September 2013. Official description Great Scott, the space-time continuum can be a tricky place to navigate! But fear not, time-travelers, for your troubles are over. The next time you hop into your DeLorean, bring along Back in Time: The Unauthorized Chronology to guide you through every galaxy-shattering paradox, as we explore the timeline of Back to the Future—including the movies, cartoons, novels, comics and games. Bring some spare plutonium or a few empty cans for the Mr. Fusion, and prepare to blast to the past! Notes On page 140, William "Bill" Hill, the founder of Hill Valley is portrayed in illustration by James Cromwell. Appearances *Charles *Crump *Donaldson *Thomas Edison *Einstein *Albert Einstein *Benjamin Franklin *Fredman *John I.Q. Nerdelbaum Frink Jr. *D.W. Griffith *William "Bill" Hill *Doogie Howser *Jimmy Hoffa *Jackson *Jenkins *Abraham Jones *Herschel Shmoikel Pinchas Yeruchan Krustofski *Leech *Warren Lester *Huey Lewis and The News *Libyan nationalists *Lomax *Mad Maximus *Barry Manilow *Jayne Mansfield *Charles McColough *McFly family **Marty McFly *O'Neal McKnight *Marilyn Monroe *Robert Muglia *Needles family **Douglas J. Needles *R. Nelson *Newton *Isaac Newton *Nick *Bill Nye *Parker family **Betty Lapinski **Danny Parker **Danny Parker Jr. **Jennifer Jane Parker **Norman Parker **Peter Parker *Stevenson *Tannen family **Biff Tannen **Biff Tannen, Jr. **Cliff Tannen **Griff Tannen **Riff Tannen *Mr. Turkle *Mark Twain *Uranda *Eddie Van Halen *Venus de Milo sculptor *Jules Verne *Reginald Washington *Weeze *Willis *Winch *Mrs. Woods *Wright Brothers |creatures= *Dog *Dragon *Snake |events= *Enchantment Under the Sea *Springtime in Paris Dance *World War II |locations= *Great Pyramid of Giza *North America **Atkins, Nevada **Apocrypha **Calgon ***Hillvallia ****Oxen's Gore Tavern & Bed 'N' Breakfast **California ***Hill Valley ****Abraham Jones, Junk Dealer ****Clayton Ravine ****Courthouse Square *****2nd Street/U.S. Route 395 *****7-11 *****A1 Liquors *****Abram's Brokerage Corporation *****Acme Anti-Gravity, Inc. *****All Citizen's Bank *****Allstate Insurance *****A Match Made on Earth *****Apaline's *****Ask Mr. Foster *****Assay Office *****Assembly of Christ *****Bank of Italy *****Bank of America *****Bad Rap Bail Bonds *****Bangkok Sauna and Asian Massage *****Barber (1885) *****Bath House *****Bobs *****Biff Springs *****Biff Tannen Museum *****Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise Casino & Hotel *****Blast from the Past *****Blue Bird Motel *****Bondage *****The Bot Shoppe *****Bottoms Up *****Broadway Florist *****Cafe 80's *****Cha's Fees *****Citizen Brown statue *****Citizen Plus Program *****The Combformist *****Compu-Vend *****Cupid's Adult Book Store *****CusCo Industries *****D. Merchant, Doctor *****Dave's The Variety Store *****Decycling bin *****Dee Dee's Delight *****Eastern Auto Sales *****E. Brown Industries *****Eclipse Contemporary & Traditional Lighting *****Edna Strickland's apartment *****Elite Barber Shop *****El Kid *****Elmo's Ribs *****Essex Theater *****Fabrics, Buttons, Notions *****Fortune Teller (1885) *****French Fantasies *****Flying High *****Fusion Bar *****Gaynor's Hideaway *****General Mercatile *****GH *****Goldie Wilson Campaign Headquarters *****Goodwill Industries *****Hal's Bike Shop *****Hard X Core *****Hell Hole XXX *****Hill Street *****Hill Billards *****Hill Valley Apartments *****Hill Valley Bureau of Discipline *****Hill Valley Courthouse *****Hill Valley Courthouse Mall *****Hill Valley Festival ******El Sapo Coin Toss ******Colt's Patent Firearm Manufacturing Company ******R. Nelson Photographic Art Studio *****Hill Valley Gifts *****Hill Valley Hook & Ladder *****Hill Valley Museum of Art *****Hill Valley Police Station *****Hill Valley Stationers *****Hill Valley Surrogate Parenting Center *****''Hill Valley Telegraph'' *****Hill Valley Theater of Live Sex Acts *****Hill Valley Transit *****Hog Heaven *****Holomax Theater *****Honest Joe Statler's Fine Horses *****Hyatas *****Hydrators Unlimited *****The Hydroponic Gardener *****The Ice Cream Clone *****J.D. Armstrong Realty *****Jacobson & Field, Attorneys at Law *****Jamie's Bakery *****Jet Burger *****Karen *****Kid's Ice Cream *****Lamont's House of Ermine *****Law Offices of Gale, Zemeckis, & Fine *****Lawrence Building *****Livery & Feed Stable/Blacksmith *****Loans on Anything of Value *****Lou's Aerobic Fitness Center *****Lou's Cafe *****M. Fennigot Millinery *****Mrs. M.W. Keen, Dress Maker *****Main Street/U.S. Route 8 *****Majestic Arms Inn *****Marshal's office *****Meat Market *****Ministry of Tourism *****Monroe Avenue *****Motel 6000 *****Mr. Perfect - All Natural Steroids *****Naughty and Naked *****Naughty XXX *****Nicks Cantina - The Road to Ruin *****Old Pioneer statue *****O'Malley & Sons Barber Shop *****Orson and Tillich, Attorneys at Law *****Palace Saloon and Hotel *****Peep Show *****Peeparama *****Pig Mart *****Pizza Go *****Pizza Hut restaurant *****Post Office *****Public notice wall *****The Roxy *****Roy's Records *****Ruth's Frock Shop *****Sal *****Salvation Station *****Save the Clock Tower *****Sherwin-Williams *****Sight Sound & Mind *****Signs *****Simulex Memory Center *****Sin *****Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen *****SoupMo *****Speakeasy *****Star *****Starbase Zero *****Star Struck *****State Farm Insurance *****Statler Pontiac *****Statler Studebaker *****Statler Toyota *****Stemmle's Staycations *****Tanya Exotic Sex Goddess *****The Third Eye *****Texaco *****Time to Shoot *****Tiny's *****T.L. Livingston, Cabinet Maker *****Town Theater *****Toxic Waste Reclamation Plant *****True Blues *****Valley Bakery *****Valley Video *****Victory Garden *****Vid City *****Video All Nude Hardcore Movies *****Undertaking *****Uniglobe Travel *****U.S. Army Recruiting Office *****W.J. Chang, Chinese Laundry *****War memorial *****War Zone *****Wells Fargo & Co. *****Western Auto Stores *****World O' Transponders *****Wrecking Yard *****Zales Jewelers ****Del-Wood Plaza Complex ****Hoggly Woggly ****Hill Valley High School ****Parker BTQ Ranch **Cleveland, Ohio **Damascus, Syria **Diatribe **Errata **Innuendo **Muldania **New York **Oz **Paradise **Pseudonymia |organizations= *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Beaneaters *Department of Social Services *Emmett Brown Enterprises *Manhattan Project *Mega Brainman *Midwest Talent Agency *The Pinheads *Small Town Professional Wrasslin *Xerox Corporation *Walk DMC |vehicles= |technology= *Flux capacitor *Photo-Electric Chemical Power Converter (solar panel) *Projecto-Recollector *Time machine **DeLorean time machine *Walkman |miscellanea= *0000 *4 *6 *8 *12 *18 *36 *127 *267 *328 *1295 *1367 *1532 *1631 *1692 *1697 *1752 *1776 *1783 *1790 *1791 *1804 *1820 *1828 *1843 *1845 *1850 *1855 *1864 *1865 *1866 *1869 *1870 *1873 *1875 *1876 *1880 *1881 *1883 *1884 *1885 *1886 *1887 *1888 *1889 *1891 *1892 *1895 *1897 *1900 *1993 *1994 *1998 *2000 *2003 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2015 *2025 *2039 *2057 *2088 *2091 *2096 *2585 *2737 *2995 *3749 *8607 *8888 *2,991,299,129,912 *''A Match Made in Space'' *"Blue Suede Shoes" *''Frankenstein'' *''Miami Vice'' **''Monkey Business'' *Platinum *Plutonium *Ruby Begonia *''Weird Science'' }} See also *A Matter of Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Lexicon Category:BTTF books